


Plans

by DevilJesus



Category: NCT
Genre: Bunny just wants to be with his man, Date Night, M/M, The world needs more doil, doil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Doyoung’s date night is ruined, but Taeil always finds a way.





	Plans

Things had to be perfect! There was absolutely no room for anything less in Doyoung’s mind. He’d made five lists because it was almost like the scratched out lines would somehow creep out and become alive. By the time he was writing the fifth, he was pretty sure that his notes were etched into his brain as well. He recited each task to himself as he did it and then checked it off of the physical list hanging on his fridge for good measure:

Make reservations at that BBQ restaurant Taeil likes. Check.  
Tickets to the horrible chick flick that Taeil won’t admit he wants to go see. Check  
Buy chocolate covered strawberries and ice cream. Check  
Clean the apartment top to bottom. Check.  
Pick up the flowers and have the rose petals and candles ready. Check.  
Have playlist ready in case things go well. Check.  
Have strawberry flavored lube on the nightstand in case things go REALLY well. Check.

Doyoung had just finished tossing the last handful of red rose petals over the end of the bed when his cellphone chirped in his pocket. 

He was greeted by Taeil’s photo ID. Ignoring the gnawing feeling in his gut, he swiped the screen.

“Hey,” he said forcing a smile into his voice.

“Hey,” Taeil returned sounding slightly hesitant. “Listen, Dongyoung-ah, I’ve got some bad news.”

“Of course, you do,” Doyoung grumbled, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, “I guess tonight is a no-go, huh?”

“Yeah… Look, I’m really sorry, but something just came up...” 

Taeil probably would have gone on to explain, but Doyoung cut him off. “Don’t worry about it. I mean, we were just going to watch some Netflix and order pizza anyway.”

“Right,” Taeil agreed a little shakily. “Can I drop by tomorrow night?”

“Sounds great.” Doyoung kicked at a wayward petal that had landed on his foot. “Anyway, I need to clean up a few things around here.”

He hung up the phone and sunk down on the bed dejectedly. Part of him wanted to toss the vase full of roses across the room, but managed to cool his temper. Instead, he stripped off his dress clothes and tossed them into a heap in the corner. 

Tossing on his favorite pajama bottoms, he padded out to the kitchen and helped himself to a cereal bowl filled to the brim with ice cream and topped with a strawberry. 

He decided that if having his first date with his boyfriend in over six months wasn’t an option that he would have to settle for re-runs of shitty dramas beneath a pile of blankets on the couch. 

Somewhere along the line, he must have fallen asleep to the crap dramas antic’s.  
A knock at the door woke him from his slumber so suddenly that he almost dropped the empty bowl that had still been perched on his knee. He wiped away the bit of drool from the corner of his mouth and cracked the door.

Taeil stood on the other side with his full work gear, suit, tie, even briefcase. His hair was sticking up at all angles and he had bags under his eyes. 

They’d both been working so hard, Taeil’s 9-5 job now turning into Doyoung never seeing him. They were both saving up so they could move in together, finally, after almost four years dating. 

Doyoung blinked stupidly, in Taeil’s grasp, he carried a huge bouquet of red and pink roses that looked like they may not have fared so well on his mad dash over. He smiled sheepishly through the cracked door. “Can you forgive me enough to let me in?”

“That must have been one hell of a meeting,” Doyoung muttered as he opened the door the rest of the way. He spied the clock on the wall that confirmed his suspicion that it had only been three hours since the phone call.

A slight blush tinged Taeil’s cheeks. “I tried to get here sooner, I needed to see you, but you know how Leeteuk can be.” he admitted.

Doyoung cleared his throat before nodding, he busied himself putting the half-dead roses into the only available container he had which ended up being an empty pitcher. 

He watched Taeil looking around at the remnants of the flower petals leading to the bedroom and the various smaller vases filled with flowers. Even from the corner of his eye, he could see the exact second when it dawned on Taeil that Doyoung had more than just Netflix and chill planned.

“You were going to surprise me tonight, weren’t you?” he sighed in frustration.

“Our reservations at Choigozip are long gone and the movie’s already started, but I can think of a few ways for your to make it up to me,” Doyoung replied slyly. His grin widened as Taeil’s chocolate eyes darkened with obvious desire.

“Only a few?” Taeil asked quirking a mischievous brow.

“I’m trying not to be too greedy.” Doyoung shrugged and closed the distance between them.

Taeil’s arms wound around his waist and Doyoung let himself be pulled against Taeil’s chest. Resting his chin on the top of Taeil’s hair, scrunching his nose at the ticklish sensation. 

The older man pulled away before gripping Doyoung’s chin and pulling him down for a kiss. 

The kiss still hadn’t broken when Doyoung found himself being walked backwards, through his apartment and into the bedroom. 

Hours ago, he would have balked at the two of them going to bed with the candles unlit and the playlist not going softly in the background, but Doyoung couldn’t think as Taeil yanked at the waistband of his pants possessively.

“I guess I’ll have to be greedy enough for the both of us,” Taeil said huskily.

Doyoung was completely nude on the sheets in no time, looking up at Taeil expectantly for that suit to disappear. 

Much to his dismay, Taeil didn’t seem interested in disrobing. He trailed his fingertips down Doyoung’s light abs and across the points of his hips lightly, eliciting a deep moan from the taller man. 

“Taeil-hyung, please,” Doyoung managed to cry as those fingertips repeated their journey.

“Please what?” Taeil goaded. He sank onto the bed, and his tongue and lips began a similar path across Doyoung’s collarbone and down to his nipples.

“I’m not gonna last if you keep this up,” Doyoung rasped.

“I don’t want you to last,” Taeil countered with a chuckle. He bit at the dusty nipple he’d been teasing lightly. “I want you to come for me again and again. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Agghhh,” Doyoung cried out, beyond forming actual words.

“Do you need me?” Taeil asked with a devilish grin.

Doyoung managed a shaky nod.

“Say it for me, bunny-bunny,” Taeil commanded, voice hot with desire. 

“I need you!”

The admission seemed to satisfy Taeil momentarily. His lips and tongue began to journey lower. Trailing kisses down until he reached Doyoung’s rock hard cock, he stopped just shy of the goal. He let his hot breath ghost over the hot shaft beneath his lips. 

That alone was enough to make Doyoung raise his hips almost involuntarily, reaching out for the kind of solace that only Taeil could give him. 

By the time Taeil’s wet mouth surrounded him, Doyoung’s entire body was pulsing with need. His cries were surely enough to wake half of Seoul as Taeil worked from the base to the tip of his erection methodically. 

True to his prediction, within moments he felt himself start to lose control. Taeil’s welcoming mouth drained every last drop as Doyoung’s hips twitched and arched beneath him.

“That’s just round one,” Taeil said, licking at his lips for any last drop he might have missed. “Think you can keep up?”

Doyoung grinned. It took a moment for him to catch his breath enough to speak. “’Til the end of our days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos!


End file.
